Sparkles, Blood, and Awe
by TeamEdward1000
Summary: Bella meets Edwrad at an airport only to find out hes a vampire.
1. The Delay

"Are you packed, Bella?" My loving mother mother-had reddish brownish hair and was 42 years old. I was going to Forks,Washington, a very rainy place. I was going to visit my dad who lived there. I lived in Mobile, Alabama, so basically I was _very _used to rain."Yeah!" I almost screamed. I hadn't seen my dad in almost _two years!_

*****

Once we got to the airport we had to go through endless baggage check and that wasn't all! It was a very rainy day, so our flight was _delayed_! There was a huge crowd in the waiting area so before even more people could come, I jammed through the almost unbeatable bunch to go to the restroom so I could add very light pink lipstick to my near-chapped lips. While rushing through, my favorite pink tie-die scarf fell right from my neck. "Oh! Heres your scarf!"said the smoothest voice ever. "Umm, thanks," I muttered once I'd walked up to him, not yet looking."I dropped that. So-" I couldn't finish my sentence once I looked at his face, I was completely mesmerized. "Um, yeah, thanks, I'm Bella." Was what I managed to get out. When I was finally going to ask what his name was he, zoomed before my eyes into one of the seats. "Come sit over here." He said. He looked about my age so I figured,why not? The first thing I asked was "Whats _your_ name". "Edward Cullen" He said "So, do you live here?" I asked him. He stared at me, so I looked away. "No, I live in Forks, Washington, you've probably never heard of it though, real small town." He finally said. "That's where I'm going!" I choked out. After about 2 hours of asking questions the entercom finally came on and said,"Flight 231 can now board." In unison we said "Thats me!" I walked over to my mom who was on the phone with her new boyfriend."I gotta go, babe. See you in a while."she said. "Oh, I'll miss you, Bella!" She blurted out loud, and gave me the biggest hug ever. I had to go so I quickly pecked her on the cheek and as I was dashing away I said, "Love you, Mom. I'll call you!" I met up with Edward again and asked if he knew how long the flight will be. "I'd say we'd get there about Twilight." He said. And before I knew it I was on the plane sitting next to him. He was quietly staring at me so I asked an attendant for a glass of water. I waited about 2 minutes until my ice filled cup of water was here. The blonde attendant smile and said, "That is one dollar."And before I could pull out my purse, Edward finally spoke up and said,"Oh, I'll pay for that." So he took out his leather wallet and handed her one dollar. She nodded her head as if to say thanks and left.


	2. Fangs

It wasn't long until I fell asleep, because after the plane took off, the sound lulled me to sleep, and also Edward was humming a soothing song. When I woke up, my hand was about an inch away from his! I yanked it away and onto my armrest, he stared at me and asked me, "Whats wrong?" I guess he saw my nervous face."Nothing, it's nothing," I fidgeted with the fabric on the seat."Um, I never got to ask you this, but how old _are _you?" He chuckled under his breath and he showed a breathtaking crooked grin. "I am seventeen years old." He laughed at a private joke. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, not really wanting to know, only wanting to hear more of his velvet voice. "No reason, really." He said."Oh, okay!" I said, trying to sound as cheery as I could. He grinned and this time I'm pretty sure I saw _fangs_. "We are now arriving in Topeka, Kansas." The Pilot said over the intercom. We were quiet again for about another 5 minutes until Edward started humming his beautiful melody. I fell asleep again. "Bella, wake up, we're in Forks." An unfamiliar voice said. Then I noticed I was in the Forks Airport and a peppy looking girl with black and very fluffy hair, was sitting next to me, waking me up. I finally realized Edward carried me out of the plane! "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister." The girl said. "Hey, Alice," A manly voice from behind me yelled and I realized it was Edward."Catch!" Alice shrieked when a small bookbag was hurled towards her."Here Bella, take this, Edward said you were sleep-talking and complaining about your head hurting." I gasped because I forgot I sleep-talked and my head _was_ hurting. I took the Motrin she handed me. I finally got up and saw my dad walking to me about 30 yards away. When he got to me, I introduced him to Edward, "Dad, this is Edward, he was coming to Forks and doesn't have ride," I stopped in the middle of my sentence to ask Edward if he really _didn't _have a ride, once he confirmed that he didn't, I went on with my sentence."I was thinking maybe he could ride with us." My dad replied with, "What about _you_, do you have a ride?" He asked Alice. "Hmm? Oh, yes! I'm spending the night at my friend's house." Alice hugged me goodbye and said she'll see me at school and we were on our way to my house.


	3. Hi

Edward didn't say anything to me on the way to my house. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Why aren't you talking to me?" He gasped and froze up."What is it?What's wrong?" I asked confused. Once we pulled into the dirt driveway a clay colored truck drove up in our driveway. "Dad,who's that?" I asked. "Billy Black." He said happily. Next, I saw Jacob Black and his long black hair. "Um. I have to go!" Edward frantically left. "I'll see you ton- ....at school, see ya Bella!" He smiled his dreamy crooked smile and ran down my street. "So. Do you like your birthday present?" My dad asked. "Huh?! Where?!" I needed to know. "It's right here." Dad pointed to the truck and I shook my head. "You don't like it?" Billy asked "No, that's not it, you- I- well- I can't- okay, you spent _waaay_ to much!" I studdered miserably.

*****

Tonight, after ordering a Papa John's Pizza for dinner, and eating two slices, I went upstairs and showered with my favorite scented shampoo and soap-mint. It took me about 10 minutes to shower considering that it's Fall, raining cats and dogs, and the shower felt _so_ warm. Once I put on my grey jogging shorts and a pink tank-top I jumped into my bed hearing the springs squeak and flicked through the channels on my TV. "Ooh, here's something good to watch." I muttered to myself. I decided to watch music videos. It was 10:30 pm when I finished watching, so I decided to go to sleep. I know regular 17 year olds go to sleep around 1:00 in the morning but my first day of Forks High School was tomorrow. I finally fell asleep, but woke up around 3 am and saw a man in my room and was about to scream when he speedily ran over to me and shushed me. It was very dark so I couldn't see who it was so I turned on my lamp next to bed. It was Edward. "Hi." he whispered.


End file.
